1. Field of the Invention
The mattress mount gun holster described herein is a holster for holding a firearm, pepper spray, or any other item so desired by the user, adjacent to a bed for easy access to the occupant of the bed in case of emergency. The mattress mount gun holster is secured to the bed by an insert slid between the mattress and the bed frame or box springs. The mattress mount gun holster described herein may be removed from the bed and stored flat for easy storage and transportation during travel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gun holsters are known for mounting to a bed. Specifically, mattress mounts are known with an insert for sliding between the mattress and the box spring or other support below the mattress, and a holster attached to the mattress insert, or to a holster support attached to the mattress insert.
Typically, mattress mount gun holsters are devices with a fixed configuration of the mattress insert attached to a perpendicular holster support. The fixed configuration makes these holsters difficult to transport thus substantially confining their use to the home of their owner. It is desirable to be able to take such a mattress mount gun holster on travel for use in hotels or other accommodations.